It is well-known that brewed coffee rapidly deteriorates in flavor, especially when its container is left sitting on a hot plate, as is customary in restaurants. It is also generally agreed that coffee brewed and kept hot for more than an hour should not be served to discriminating customers. It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide a device insertable into the throat of a conventional coffee-maker flask and having a pouring passage therethrough controlled by a valve operated by a timer for closing the pouring passage at the end of a preselected time period. Other objects and advantages will appear as the following detailed description proceeds.